Time's Irrelevence
by bamboosweetheart
Summary: normal day normal routine that is until the WACK of the century SerxDar


_**hi again **_**_i don't own SM... kinda wish i did though but i digress this was my first anime couple, i love them so much -tear-_**

**_please review... id appreciate some feedback and more importantly enjoy with a cookie and milk... unless your lactose intolerent which then i say dumpling time_**

**_since im rambling so much i'll end this and save all our souls... lol_**

_**Time is a Curse**_

_**Time is Inevitable **_

_**But when Love Comes Into Play**_

_**Time becomes Irrelevant** _

The sun glistened on the still water as the girl with crystal like blue eyes awoke pushing her blond strands away from her face. Lately she felt as if she was in a fog… or was it a haze… maybe haze more correctly explained what she was feeling. But whatever it was it made her movements seem mechanical and her day repetitive. She glanced at her clock, it was too early, nothing but the earth moved at this hour… nothing but the earth and the sun. As she looked up she could still see the moon hovering in the burning sunrise, she wondered what the earth would look like from that pale sphere in the sky. Images of it floated across her memory of that cerulean world so much like _his eyes_ she didn't know where the thought had come from but she quickly dismissed it.

She brushed her long blond locks that reached well past her hips and began to tie them in her two signature buns on either side of her head with two long strands dangling on each side. Smiling at her reflection she looks at her cotton white sundress with pink ribbons stitched in around the top and bottom of her dress. She headed downstairs where she grabbed a parasol that matched her outfit. If she had known what was coming I'm sure she would have messed the whole thing up.

The sun shined bright in the sky as the last tinges of orange left, she watched as the first shops popped open with life she enjoyed listening to the sounds of life but more importantly, the smell. She knew that in a few hours this near deserted street would be crowded with food vendors of all kinds from dangos to sukiyaki and dumpling stands, she could feel the drool slip as she thought about it. She began to hum a little tune a tune that made her stop, she didn't remember anyone ever singing it… must just be left over from some commercial. She continued walking and humming for a long while when she suddenly smelt the familiar coffee and fresh baked pastry scent in the air. She began to run, she didn't think she just ran letting her stomach and nose guide her.

Suddenly there was a _**WACK**__…_ _Owch _that really hurt and she couldn't help being a little irritated at whatever had prevented her journey toward the wonderful food. Holding her nose with one hand she opened her eyes as she looked up to see not an it but a him. His black hair was washed in the early morning sunlight and his cerulean eyes gleamed like deep oceans, she absently wondered if she was breathing and just as she thought it she felt her self gulp in a deep breath. So he had taken her breath away, she giggled a little at her thought. His face had changed in that little moment to something of confusion but it changed again to irritation.

"Watch were your going, do you have meatballs in that head of yours instead of brains?" Whoa wait a second… _what did he just say?_ As if to prove his point he gave her head a small _**klunk **_before walking off.

She didn't know it then but her heart had stopped, time had stopped she would never see another the way she would see him, but she would appreciate their looks at a distance when he wasn't looking. He would be her first kiss, her first in so many ways but her love is boundless like the seas of his eyes but he is her earth as she moves above him like the moon. And time has just become irrelevent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**i do know the last paragraph may suck a little but my small flame of muses died by then... that sounds so sad... i should mourn them my cute little pixie muses this is **

**dedicated to you side note ( i made my firts line YiPPPPPEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**gosh im random but i don't know if i should do another chapter just for Darien, i do love insults though **

***Darien* if there are meatballs in her head there is a single pea in yours**

**hey i was only complementing you**

***Darien* im the only one allowed to insult meatball head**

**but i didn't**

***Darien* it was all in your head**

**huh?**

***Darien* you were thinking it**

**but i love you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!**

***serena* We love you too, now go away!**

**geez i feel like that shark "Yuck Yuck Yuck no respect."**


End file.
